Solar control coatings having a layer stack of glass/Si3N4/NiCr/Si3N4 are known in the art, where the metallic NiCr layer is the sole infrared (IR) reflecting layer in the coating. In certain instances, the NiCr IR reflecting layer may be nitrided.
Unfortunately, while such layer stacks provide efficient solar control and are overall good coatings, they sometimes are lacking in terms of: (a) corrosion resistance to acid (e.g., HCl boil); (b) mechanical performance such as scratch resistance; and/or (c) thermal stability upon heat treatment for tempering, heat bending, or the like (i.e., ΔE* value(s)). For example, a known heat treatable coated article having a layer stack of glass/Si3N4/NiCr/Si3N4 has an undesirably high glass side reflective ΔE* value of above 5.0 after heat treatment (HT) at 625 degrees C. for ten minutes. This high glass side reflective ΔE* value means that the coated article when HT will not approximately match its non-HT counterpart with respect to glass side reflective color.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for a coated article that has improved characteristics with respect to (a), (b) and/or (c) compared to a conventional layer stack of glass/Si3N4/NiCr/Si3N4, but which still is capable of acceptable solar control (e.g., blocking a reasonable amount of IR and/or UV radiation) and/or heat treatment. It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill at least one of the above-listed needs, and/or other needs which will become apparent to the skilled artisan once given the following disclosure.